Dusk
by JediLuminaraUnduli
Summary: Her favourite hour was dusk. He never understood what is meant until now. LumiWan.


**Dusk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and its characters.. It's George Lucas's sandbox.. I'm just destroying the castles!**

**Summary: Her favourite hour was dusk. He never understood what is meant until now. LumiWan.**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: K**

**AN: A drabblefic I wrote, while looking out the window. Plot bunny attacked me. *sighs* I couldn't resist.**

**---------------------------------------**

The dim lights chase patterns across the room, glowing spots just visible on the earthen floor.

This is the hour she loved. I am thankful to be one of the few beings who have been able to share this with her.

The sun is still sinking, bleeding red and gold across the horizon. Its rays still blind me, still bright as ever. She loved this time, this scene. She watched it every night. Every time I came by, she would be sitting by the window, a dreamy expression on her face. She would show me. I never caught what captivated her, really. To me, the sunset was always more beautiful, more full and well known.

I remember.

She always said that it reminded her of her home world, a cold, frigid planet. She brought me once to visit it. At first, I couldn't understand what she saw in the freezing, barren earth I saw there. Until I saw it. The moment just before the sun winked out, disappearing into the darkness, a funeral of red, orange, bright, beautiful colours rippling across the sky. It was over in only a few moments. I still did not understand what she meant.

Midnight.

It is painful for me, to see this scene again. To be reminded of everything that she once meant to me. A long time ago, I would have never predicted myself in this situation. Now I cannot believe that I once believed myself immortal.

Dawn.

It was only dawn when I met her – I was so very young. She was just a few years younger, and followed me like a little sister. At the time, it seemed like it could last forever. How wrong I was.

Sunrise.

She became a Padawan much earlier than I did. She was chosen by a Miralian Master, as ruled by tradition. We almost never saw each other; she on missions, I training at the Temple, waiting for a Master. I thought we were no longer the friends we were before. How wrong I was.

Morning.

She became a Master, while I was still a Padawan. It was on a hard, difficult mission to a civil war ravaged planet. She managed to negotiate, while only a senior Padawan, maintaining peace until reinforcements arrived. She held a whole government in check.

Noon.

It was during the middle, our thirties. We met again, for the first time in so long. I missed her. Our friendship had not been broken, only stalled. It came back stronger than ever. Much, much stronger. Deeper.

Afternoon.

We both took Padawans, both of which would be our one and only. We never thought we would live to old age; the war was far too brutal for such hopes. Subconsciously, we both knew that one would die before the other. I never thought it would be her.

Twilight.

She helped me through difficult times, through my fixation on Siri Tachi, through Anakin's training. I could always sense that she was disturbed, troubled about my relationship with Siri, but she never mentioned it. She waved it away, dismissed it for my sake. I knew her too well.

Sunset.

There comes the people who are spoken about on the news, all around the Temple. They are well known and popular, the 'role models' and celebrities of the galaxy. Anakin, myself, Yoda, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu. We were all known for deeds we have done. But why not the rest? Why not Quinlan Vos, Qui Gon, Tahl, and all the rest? Why were they not appreciated for what they did? They have sacrificed, given as much to the people as we have, yet people frown, confused, when they hear their names.

Dusk.

I understand, now, why she loved dusk more than any other moment of the day. It is a time when the ones forgotten shine most brightly, alight with the glow of the Force. They are often overlooked in the frenzy of glory that others share, for their one, small deed. They have given so much more than we will ever know.

We who have basked in fame and recognition don't usually think of the ones who have never felt that way. We become too wrapped up in our own pride and arrogance, forgetting all those who helped to make it possible.

She reminded me, in her own special way.

I remember.

Blue hour.

She still visits me, sometimes. It my dreams, she comes, in the Force. When I wake, I can still see her blue eyes in my mind, reminding me of my mission.

I carry on.

Alone.

I am one of the last of the Jedi. Our name was once heard across the galaxy in awe and admiration, now diminished to a curse. I live in the barren hills of Tatooine, watching and waiting for the right time.

Now, the Jedi are part of her dusk. Forgotten, nonexistent in the minds of the population. We have fallen, from hundreds, to less than ten.

I remain.

I remember.

**---------------------------------------**

**Well, what do you think? I know it's short, confusing.. But review!! Pwease!**


End file.
